Everything
by Gryffindork
Summary: This takes place in an AU. The trio are 20 years old and living their own lives. Hermione needs a change in careers but is it one she wants and who will help her through it? Please read and review!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third feeble attempt to put out a good story that at least 3 people read and review. It takes place in an AU that is under my control. Muahahahaha!!! Anyway it takes place when Harry, Ron and Hermione are 20 years old. It will become a Hermione/Sirius but I'm not sure how. Hope that you all stick with me for this story.   
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Hermione had stepped into the Leaky Cauldron on a Monday afternoon to meet her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The three of them had not spent that much time together since they graduated from Hogwarts almost three years ago. Ron was already there waiting for Hermione and Harry came in shortly after. They ordered drinks and began to talk.   
  
"So Hermione how's work at the ministry going?" Ron asked. Hermione had gone to work for the Muggle Liaison Department in the MOM shortly after leaving Hogwarts.   
  
"Oh, well you know same old same old. It's not that enjoyable. I wish I had exciting careers like you two. " it was all true. The first year or so was fun and exciting. Then it got frustrating and Hermione began to suffer from panic attacks. These had limited her work hours and it began to become useless. She was in the process of looking for a new job, but nobody else knew. Ron and Harry had become Aurors and were living the life.  
  
"Well it's not all fame and fortune. Just yesterday we were undercover and were ambushed and barely made it out alive." Harry said. His life had been great.   
  
"Well at least you can go home to someone who loves you." Hermione said bitterly. Harry and Ginny had been in love ever since Harry's 6th year. Now they were living together and in a couple of years they would marry.   
  
"Hey Hermy," Ron started. Harry had remembered when Grawp had called Hermione that. Ever since then they (Ron and Harry) called her that as a nickname.   
  
"Not all of us have loved ones at home. Harry just got lucky with my baby sister."   
  
"Yeah Ron your loved one isn't at home. She lives across town. I don't even have a loved one. That's the bad part." Ron had a longtime girlfriend. Luna Lovegood and him had become a couple in their seventh year.   
  
"Don't worry Hermy, someone worthy of you will come along. For all we know they might be in here right now. Who knows?" Just then Harry's godfather Sirius Black came up to the table.   
  
"Hey look, it's my three favoritest people I know who are 20." Sirius said with a smile. Whenever Hermione had seen him he had been smiling and that kept him looking young. He also always joked around and made Hermione feel liked.   
  
"Hey there Sirius. What brings you here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well I came in to grab a drink before heading back to Hogwarts. I had to run an errand in town." Even Sirius had a more exciting and enjoyable job than Hermione. He was a professor at Hogwarts. He was Remus Lupin's assistant.   
  
"We were just talking please sit with us." Ron said sounding nice. No on could know Sirius for long periods of time without liking him. And he seemed to like everybody.  
  
"Oh, no thank you guys. I really need to get back. I was wondering, Hermione can I have a word with you. . . outside?" Hermione looked around.  
  
"Well I guess that's okay. I will see you two in a minute."  
  
"Actually Hermione, I might have to take you back to Hogwarts. You know Muggle bossiness or something. Sorry for ruining your lunch." With that Sirius helped Hermione out and she followed him.   
  
Once outside Hermione put her coat on. It was the middle of December and it was cold and snowing. She followed Sirius silently until they reached the Hogwarts grounds. Then Hermione could not keep quiet any longer.   
  
"Sirius why did I have to come back with you?"  
  
"Well I am not at liberty to talk to you about it."  
  
"Oh Sirius, I know you know just tell me."  
  
"Well I can't tell you."  
  
"Then give me clues."  
  
"Oooh, sounds like my kind of game. Okay, it has something to do with your looking for a new job."  
  
"What how did you know."  
  
"Dumbledore told me."  
  
"How did he know? I told no one."  
  
"That I don't know."  
  
"Okay I guess I have two choices."  
  
"And those are?"  
  
"Wait till I see Dumbledore or. . . " Hermione looked at him slyly. "Tickle you till death to tell me." See began to tickle his sides. Soon he began to laugh and then they fell on the ground and pulled Hermione down with him.   
  
"O. . . okay. I'll tell you. Just. . stop. . . tickling me." Sirius said in between laughs. Immediately Hermione stopped tickling him. She just sat there for a while before he spoke.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to offer you a teaching job." Leave it to Sirius to say things as bluntly as possible. Hermione stared open mouthed.  
  
"Wh. . . what?" She stuttered.  
  
"You heard me. It's true, but that's all of the information that I know. Dumbledore also keeps his secrets." Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. Being Hermione she stood up and began walking to the castle. Sirius just looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see if what you say is true."  
  
"Wait a darn minute little lady. You can't just walk up to Dumbledore and tell him what I just told you." He began to follow her. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Did you call me 'little lady'?"  
  
"Yup, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius was standing right in front of her. This didn't help her to a little lady defending. He was a whole head taller than her.   
  
"Now I'm really going to tell Dumbledore what you said." With a small smirk she turned around and left.  
  
"No, no please don't. It will cost me what little job I have."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
"You are really beautiful when your mad." n Hermione snorted, it was the Sirius charm he was trying to work on her.   
  
"Nope, not going to work."  
  
"Oh come on it's true. But you're even more beautiful when you're not mad."  
  
"And this is a good reason why I shouldn't tell on you, come on."  
  
"Okay because if you do tell him you wont be able to work with me and the guilt will kill you."  
  
"You know me too well Sirius Black."  
  
"I would like to get to know you better."  
  
"Oh come on, I won't tell on you. Just let's go." In a few minutes they were at the castle. They made it up to Dumbledore's office before Sirius said.  
  
"Oh crap!! I just remembered, I don't know the password to his office."  
  
"Great you drag me over here and I finally get here and you don't know the freaking password to the office."  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me Little Lady. I'm just the messenger."  
  
"Well haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'kill the messenger'?  
  
"Yeak but still . . .anyway I bet if we just knocked like civilized people than he'll answer."  
  
Hermione knocked and said, "Right you call yourself civilized." Just then the door opened and Dumbledore stood there.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Granger. I'm glad to see that you mad it with out killing young Mr. Black." They walked in and sat down.  
  
"I had to restrain myself." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well to day I asked Mr. Black to bring you here because I understand that you are looking for a new job."  
  
"Yes but I haven't told anyone about that."  
  
"Oh but I have my ways Miss Granger. Anyway I wanted you here so that I can personally ask you to stop looking for a job."  
  
"Wh. . .what?"  
  
"You no longer need to look for a job, I found you one. Miss Granger would you be willing to teach Muggle Studies for me?" Hermione just stood there staring at him. Was it true? Was her dream job coming true?  
  
"Well Hermione," Sirius said from the corner of the room. "Do you except?"  
  
"Of course I except. But does this mean that I will have to see Sirius every day?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger but its true. As long as you two can control your raging hormones then you shall be fine."  
  
"What?!? That's not what I meant." Hermione stuttered looking alarmed.  
  
"Oh but Hermione I'm sure that's what Sirius meant." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Anyway, you will begin working in a week."  
  
"But I need to give my boss two weeks notice."  
  
"No need to. I sent them notice almost two weeks ago. They expect you to work until Wednesday. That will give you plenty of time to pack and began to move your things. Sirius here will pick you up Friday at the Leaky Cauldron. Any questions?"  
  
"Umm yeah, when do I begin to teach?"  
  
"After Christmas break. Professor Mildrege will be retiring mid-year. I want you here early to get accustomed to the classes and the schedule. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yup it sounds almost to good to be true."  
  
"Well I'm sure that Sirius will walk you back into town so that you can apparate to your house. I will see you on Friday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that someone is reading this story. If you have read my story than please review even if you don't like it. I could always use constructive criticisum. Anyway look for a new chapter soon, I guess.  
  
Read and Review  
  
*~*Gryffindork*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. To the lady that does many, many thanks. This is all my ideas and the plot is all mine, if the characters are not.  
  
A/N at the end of the chapter.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione managed to get home that night without killing Sirius (it was hard though). It was now Wednesday and Hermione's last day of work. Not really anyone was going to miss Hermione except her boss. Hermione had done the best work that hadn't seen in years.   
  
After work Hermione went home. She made dinner for her lonely old self and then watched a movie by her lonely old self. At least she would have company at Hogwarts. That was one thing she was looking forward to. Remus had always been good company to Hermione. But Sirius was another story.   
  
Of course she didn't have to act her age around him. He never did. He made her feel different and happy. It was strange she couldn't even do that with Harry and Ron. All-in-all Hermione was looking forward to going to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Friday came and Hermione had packed her trunk of things she would need at Hogwarts. She had talked to Ginny and she would watch her apartment while Hermione was at Hogwarts. She had packed almost every pair of robes that she owned and other pieces of clothing that was suitable for teachers to wear. She decided to leave her halter-tops and low rise shorts, they didn't seem too acceptable. Otherwise she had packed all of her books and quills and parchment. She had plenty of shoes and hair things. She was ready.  
  
She transformed her trunk to be a key and stuck into her robes. She made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and found Sirius waiting for her. When he saw her he grinned. Hermione walked over to him and grinned.  
  
"Don't you ever work?" Hermione asked playfully.  
  
"Nope that's the good part of being Remus' assistant, I work only once a month. Anyways, you ready to go?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
With that Sirius walked over to the fireplace and took out some floor powder. He offered it to Hermione and took some. She said 'Hogwarts' and found herself in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Ahhhh, glad to see you made it in one piece. Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Granger." It had a nice ring to it, Professor Granger. Just then Sirius came out of the fireplace and landed smack dab on Hermione, taking her down with him. When he saw her he smirked.  
  
"Hermy baby, if you wanted to be on bottom you could have just told me."  
  
Hermione gagged. "Oh come on Sirius I can't breathe. Get off of me." Dumbledore just looked at them and smiled. He had a look in his eyes that Hermione thought said I know something you don't know. Sirius and Hermione stood up and Hormone sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.   
  
"Since Sirius hardly ever does his job around here I have given him the mission to show you to your quarters and to make sure that you are comfortable. I'm sure that he will do a wonderful job. If you have any questions you are free to come and visit. The password is Canary Creams. You are free to visit the Muggle Studies classes anytime to see the curriculum. With that I will leave you to Sirius." She followed Sirius. He stood next to her and just smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"You I'm glad that you are here. Now we can have a lot of fun." Hermione did like that and smiled too. He looked at her and took her hand.   
  
"Since I hardly teach classes and you don't start until after Christmas we can have a lot of fun. We can pull pranks and everything. It will be fun. Hopefully, as long as you don't tell on me." Hermione knew that Sirius was joking and she just smiled slyly.   
  
"Of course what am I going to do, take house points from Gryffindor?" Hermione continued following Sirius and after what seemed like a hundred turns and corridors they reached a door that said 'Teachers Quarters, No Students Allowed.' Sirius told Hermione that the password into this corridor was 'aconite.' Once in the door Hermione gasped. It was larger than the Gryffindor common room. It was all of the House colors and was beautifully decorated. The room was a large circle and had four other corridors leading away from the center.   
  
When looked at closely they said what teachers lived in the corridors. The closest one to the left said, 'McGonagall, Pomfrey, Vector, Sinistra' the next one said 'Binns, Pince, Sprout, Mildrege' the next one said, 'Filch, Trelawney, Flitwick, Hooch.' The one farthest away, where Hermione thought she would live looked the most used and had plenty of names crossed out that were unreadable now. It said,   
  
Snape  
  
Lupin  
  
Black  
  
Granger.  
  
Hermione read it and almost chocked. She couldn't believe that she would have to live with three other men in the same corridor. And none other than those three men. It would be a fun time indeed at Hogwarts for Hermione. When Sirius heard her choke he finally spoke.  
  
"Oh not happy with your room arrangements? Sorry only open space. Don't worry Remus usually keeps Sevvy and me in line. You never know though. Come on let's go in. See your room."  
  
With that they both walked trough the door. It was a longish hallway that had four doors coming off of it. Two on each side of the walkway. Sirius led her to the second one on the left side. There was a painting of an enchanted forest. It truely was beautiful, with dark greens and the tiny animals in the picture moved. One, brown rabbit turned and looked at Hermione and then Sirius. To Hermione's surprise it spoke to him.   
  
"Is this the new tenant?" It said in a sweet and high voice.  
  
"Yes Piper, this is Hermione. She will now choose her password." He stepped to the side so that Hermione could speak privately with Piper. After Hermione told her the password 'Buckbeak' than she turned to Sirius.   
  
"Thank you very much for showing me to my new room. I'm not sure that my internal clock is working well so can you come and get me for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds great, I'll be here in a couple of hours. So long Hermione."  
  
Hermione walked in to her room. It was just beautiful. It had a large living area that was painted a deep and attractive blue. The couch and plush chairs were a navy blue with black pillows. There was a bedroom in the back that had a four-poster bed like the students have. The bedroom was a deep purple that Hermione liked a lot. There was a closet that had a ton of space for all of Hermione's belongings. She took the key out of her pocket and put on the floor at the foot of her bed. She then transformed it back into a trunk.  
  
Hermione decided to go out and check the living conditions in the corridor. One outside Hermione saw that there was a fifth door at the end of the corridor. Hermione thought that it must be a bathroom. She walked up to it and tried to open it. The doorknob spoke to her.  
  
"Password?" Leave it to Sirius to forget to tell her the password to the bathroom. She turned and walked away. She decided to check out the paintings on the other doors. On the door directly across from hers there was a painting of a meadow at night. There was a large moon in the distance between some clouds. Hermione thought that this must be Remus'.  
  
On the door next to hers Hermione found a picture of four bluebirds sitting in a tree looking like they were having a grand old' time laughing at a skunk below. Hermione laughed in spite of herself. This had to be Sirius' room. But she was in for the time of her life when she saw the next door.  
  
It was pink with a scene of a large tree. In the tree was a bird that was looking sad. Sitting under a tree were a boy and a girl. The girl was leaning on the boy and they were resting. In the corner of the tree there was another bird that looked as if it would like to bite Hermione's hand off if she got any closer. Hermione liked the picture on Snape's door and wondered who had picked it.  
  
She went back to Sirius' room and knocked. One of the bluebirds looked at her and smiled. He looked at his friends and they all began giving catcalls. Luckily enough Sirius opened the door and told them to be quiet. He then saw Hermione and smiled.   
  
"Oh no wonder you guys were whistling. She is a pretty one isn't she? Come on in Hermione."  
  
Hermione was grateful that he let her in.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of the people who read and reviewed:  
  
Katie Black, Pammy, RavenPhoenix, HermioneGranger and Killer Angel.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
I appreciate reviews because they show me that people are actually reading my stories.   
  
*~*Gryffindork*~* 


End file.
